


say you won't let go

by hyuckieluv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckieluv/pseuds/hyuckieluv
Summary: “i love you,” donghyuck’s voice was barely above a whisper, but mark heard him. he heard him loud and clear.





	say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> this is soft gay fluff i wrote when i was sad uwu

“You mind if I join you?”

 

Mark glanced back over his shoulder at the sound of Donghyuck’s voice. He was standing on the balcony of their hotel room, looking out over the bustling city of Tokyo.

 

“Hey,” Mark smiled, lifting his arm and allowing Donghyuck to cuddle up to his side. There was silence for a couple of minutes as the two of them stood and admired the beautiful lights, simply content just being with each other. Donghyuck turned his head to the side to stare at Mark, admiring his handsome features and goofy smile. He felt his heart swell with fondness as he reached up a hand and ran his thumb over the curve of Mark’s lips, entranced by his beauty.

 

“Why are you staring?” Mark whispered, meeting his boyfriend’s loving gaze. He swore he could see the entirety of the universe shining in his eyes - his eyes the stars and his lips the galaxy’s edge.

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Donghyuck murmured and Mark was suddenly thankful for the darkness, seeing as his face was now burning.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Mark blurted unintelligently, and Donghyuck gave a cheeky roll of his eyes.

 

“Of course you can,” he giggled and Mark broke out into a grin, leaning forward to connect their lips. Donghyuck smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the back of Mark’s neck and bringing their bodies even closer together. Mark’s hands fell down to Donghyuck’s waist and Donghyuck began to thread his hands slowly through Mark’s hair, humming softly. They stayed like this for what felt like hours but was probably minutes - until they heard a soft gasp coming from behind them.

 

The two boys tore themselves away from each other, whipping their heads around to see who’d been standing in the shadows watching them share such an intimate moment. It was Chenle.

 

“Chenle - shit! It’s not what it looks like!” Mark exclaimed, his eyes widening in horror. Donghyuck stood in silence, his heart racing at a million miles per hour. “Chenle you can’t tell Taeyong. Please,” Mark begged, taking a hesitant step towards him. Chenle blinked at him before turning on his heel and taking off, sending Donghyuck into a downward spiral. He turned to Mark, tears welling in his eyes.

 

“We’re fucked,” Donghyuck whispered and Mark gave a defiant shake of his head. He reached out and cupped Donghyuck’s cheeks in his hands, looking his boyfriend dead in the eye.

 

“No we’re not. Whatever happens, we go through it together okay? It’s you and me against the world,” Mark promised. Donghyuck nodded weakly, slumping forward against Mark’s chest. Mark encircled his arms around the younger boy’s waist, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head as they waited for whatever was going to happen next.

 

When 11pm rolled around and there was still no Taeyong or angry manager at their door ready to throw them out of the company, Donghyuck allowed himself to relax slightly.

 

“Maybe Chenle didn’t tell Taeyong?” Donghyuck murmured, laying back on his bed and staring up at the white plaster ceiling. Mark, who was drawing small circles on Hyuck’s wrist with his index finger, paused and looked up at him.

 

“Maybe he didn’t. And even if he did, you know I’d never let anything happen to you right? You’re my world baby,” Mark muttered, and the sincerity in his voice made Donghyuck flush red. Mark had a poetic way with words, and it never failed to leave him flustered.

 

“I love you,” Donghyuck’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Mark heard him. He heard him loud and clear.

 

“I love you too,” Mark beamed and Donghyuck groaned and hid his face in a pillow, feebly attempting to push Mark away from him. The older boy let out an obnoxious laugh and grabbed the pillow, yanking it away from Donghyuck. Mark felt his heart leap when he saw the younger boy, who looked absolutely breathtaking with his messy hair, tanned skin and toothy grin.

 

“God you are ethereal,” the words slipped out before Mark could stop them. Donghyuck raised his eyebrows, grin turning into a smirk.

 

“What was that Minhyung? Sounds like you’re whipped for me!” Donghyuck exclaimed, poking Mark’s cheek. Mark scoffed and tried to play it off cooly, rolling away from his boyfriend before he could see how embarrassed he looked. Donghyuck cooed playfully and kissed Mark’s shoulder, koalaing himself around Mark’s body.

 

“Don’t get all shy Markie! You’re adorable,” Donghyuck whispered and Mark exhaled softly. He was _so_ in love.

 

“Weren’t you the one who was flustered 2 seconds ago?” Mark grumbled and Donghyuck tsked, ruffling Mark’s hair. That was the only response he needed. It wasn’t long before the couple felt themselves starting to drift off, the only light in the room coming from the lamp on Mark’s bedside table. Usually they fell asleep with Donghyuck being the little spoon, but Mark didn’t object to being held. He loved the feeling of Donghyuck’s fingertips absentmindedly brushing against the exposed skin of his stomach, a little more than he cared too admit.

 

“Goodnight Mark,” came Donghyuck’s soft voice, his breath hot against Mark’s ear. Mark shivered involuntarily, earning a soft giggle from his half-asleep boyfriend.

 

“Goodnight Hyuck,” Mark murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the arm that Donghyuck had wrapped around him before he slowly began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the end was kinda rushed because i did it like 4 days later i'm sorry for spelling errors! also if u read this pls comment if u like my writing because i'm always too scared to upload and i love attention<33


End file.
